The Reunion
by Avatar Rikki
Summary: Ten years after they leave for college, the soul sisters meet up again. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O.**

* * *

The Reunion

Her children were annoying. Never again would she take them on a trip to the outdoor mall. They didn't seem to listen. Hopefully her husband would meet up with them soon and take them off her hands.

"Mummy, I want ice cream," the little girl said. She was three years old. Her eyes were a beautiful blue and her hair was curly and blond. Everyone said she looked like her mother.

"Me too," her brother chipped in. He looked around the age of six. His eyes and hair were brown. Just like his father's. "I want chocolate chip."

"I want cherry," the girl said. She had become obsessed with the color red recently which explained the red beanie cap, red dress, and red Mary-Jane's.

"All right kids," their mother said, spotting an ice cream store a block away. She took both their hands and carefully crossed the street.

After receiving their ice cream, the children were much quieter. The mother grabbed a few napkins. You never knew when you may need to dry something up. As they walked, the mother was able to grab some peace and quiet. The stress from the move, her children, and her pregnancy were catching up with her.

She suddenly realized her son was not holding on to her hand. She looked and found him a few feet away. She ran up to catch him. Sensing his mother behind him, he sped up. His mother grabbed his hand but she didn't have time to stop. She rammed into a woman with a three year old son. Both women were knocked off their feet.

The first mother let go of her children's hands to stop herself from hitting the ground with her baby bump. The other dropped a drink that was in her hand. It fell to the ground and splattered a few drops on her hand. The mother of two watched as the other woman took out a towel and wiped herself completely dry.

"Emma," the pregnant mother said. She only knew a few people who would carry a towel with them.

"Yes," the woman named Emma said. She didn't seem to recognize this stranger. "How do you know my name?" Before the other woman could say anything, a man started running up to them. He was wearing a suit with a tie saying, "I *heart* Daddy!"

"Rikki," the man called, waving his hand. The boy and girl ran to their father, ice cream cones still in hand. Emma picked things up quickly.

"Rikki," she screamed, hugging her friend. Rikki seemed taken aback by the hug. Emma let go and took in Rikki's full features. "I didn't even recognize you. Who would have thought you would be pregnant?" Rikki smiled sheepishly.

"Well," Rikki said, not sure where to begin. "I surprise many people."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your husband?" she asked, grabbing Rikki's hand and pulling her to the man now being bombarded by his children.

"You've already met," Rikki said, winking at her husband. Emma looked confused but after looking at the son, she came to realization.

"Zane," Emma said, unsure of herself.

"You didn't think we'd last, did you?" Zane asked, putting an arm around Rikki. He kissed her forehead, making their son gag.

"No, it's just," Emma began but she couldn't find the right words. She tried to fill the silence. "This is my son Daren." She put her hand on her son's shoulder. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. He was looking at the other children thoughtfully.

"These are our children Zack and Riley," Rikki said, placing her hand on her son and then her daughter. Riley had stopped licking her ice cream and was staring at Daren. She began twirling her dress around. The parents didn't seem to notice.

"Let's not forget little Haleigh," Zane said putting his free hand on Rikki's belly. "She's due in four months." Emma looked sad. Rikki pushed Zane's hand away.

"You're lucky you can still have children." Rikki took a small step to her friend's side and put an arm around her. "The doctor told me my body couldn't take any more children. Daren was the only one I had." She looked on the verge of crying. Rikki looked at her husband who was holding his children's hands tighter than ever before.

"It's okay Emma," Rikki said, soothingly. "Who is your husband, anyway? Is it Byron or Ash?"

"Nate," she replied. Rikki jumped back and took a glance at her husband. His face was full of shock and looked like he hadn't moved in years. Emma looked at both of them and laughed. "Did you honestly think I would marry Nate?" she asked after the laughter had died. "Of course my husband's Ash."

Rikki and Zane relaxed. They didn't have to worry about Emma and Nate.

"Emma," two voices called out. Zane and Rikki turned around and found a couple walking towards them. The woman had brown hair and was carrying a shopping bag. The man had blond hair and was walking behind her with a five year old girl with dirty blond hair on his shoulders.

"Cleo," Rikki called, running towards her other friend. Cleo dropped her bags.

"Rikki," Cleo called and hugged Rikki. The man behind her was all smiles.

"Rikki Chadwick," the man said, sliding his daughter to the ground.

"Actually, its Rikki Bennett now Lewis," Rikki replied, trying to not laugh at their shocked faces.

"You married Zane?" Lewis asked. "Why were we not invited to the wedding?"

"I tried to call you but it said the number was disconnected," Rikki explained. "I went to the moon pool everyday for a year and never saw anyone. I went to both your parents' houses but they said they hadn't heard from you." By this time Emma, Zane, Daren, Riley, and Zack had joined them.

"That's because they eloped," Emma explained. Rikki and Zane exchanged surprised looks. They expected this from themselves, not from Cleo and Lewis.

"Why did you change your number then?" Rikki asked, trying to return from the shock.

"Someone was stalking me," Cleo explained, sounding scared. "They were getting Emma as well. We changed our numbers and tried to call you to tell you about our new numbers but yours was changed too."

"That's because we were being stalked too," Zane said, putting a protective arm around Rikki. Normally Rikki didn't like this but the memory of the event was too scary.

"Let me catch you up to speed," Rikki said. She pulled her children close to her. "This is my son Zack and my daughter Riley." The children smiled, showing their creamy teeth.

"This is our daughter Veronica," Cleo said, putting her hand on the little girl. Lewis' gaze fell on Rikki's stomach. Rikki caught him looking.

"This is our daughter Haleigh," Rikki explained. She's due in four months.

"You must know that while pregnant," Lewis began but Rikki cut him off.

"I won't transform," Rikki whispered. They both looked down but the children didn't hear.

"Too bad we can't catch up the normal way," Cleo said, looking at the bump as well.

"But we can still catch up," Emma declared, grabbing Rikki's arm. "Look after Daren for me Lewis." She began walking off, pulling Rikki with her. Cleo gave Lewis a kiss and ran to catch up with them. They walked off laughing together, reunited at last.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. I accept anonymous reviews.

**_Avatar Rikki_**


End file.
